House of Rider
by PicnMixlover
Summary: In season 2 after Mick leaves and guess who turns up instead of Eddie? But what is his mission? And how does it involve him with the residents of Anubis House?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, so this is my second fanfic and I've had this idea for a while now but this is it on paper. This is set just after Mick leaves in season 2 and instead of Eddie, guess who turns up instead? I do love Eddie but this works best this way and I haven't decided who to ship yet so let me know. Finally this is less about the mystery, more about the cross over._

Chapter 1 House of who?

A tall, fit, muscular blonde walked into the dining and every girls eyes swivelled towards him. He was well tanned and his blonde hair caressed his face in a way that made him both cute and hot at the same time. But it was his eyes that were the most interesting. Dark stormy grey, and old. Almost as if he had seen too much.

"Everyone this is Alex. Alex Carnin." Vera announced. "He's going to be staying here for a while and share with Fabian."

Alex sat down. "Hey," he said almost rudely but still quite cool.

"Hey I'm Amber." Amber said leaning over, he look-at-me grin on her face. "This is Nina, Mara, Patricia, Joy, Fabian, Jerome and Alfie!" she exclaimed excitedly. "If you need anything or you know, want to talk or need any help finding you way around-"

"I wouldn't go to Amber," interrupted Jerome smirking. Amber gave him a look and everybody else laughed.

"Thanks, but I'm ok," said Alex.

"So, how come you switched schools, Alex?" asked Fabian. This was the difficult bit.

"My parents died when I was little. I lived with my uncle most of the time until he died in a car crash. I stayed with some friends for a while but now its easier if I just come to boarding school." There was silence at these words.

"I'm so sorry," said Nina and she looked it but of course her parents were dead to. No one questioned Alex any further and they changed the subject to football. Shortly after this Amber and Nina left to discuss shopping, Jerome and Alfie went to plan a prank and Fabian took Alex to their room and left him to unpack. But the truth was that Alex Carnin was not Alex Carnin. He was actually Alex Rider, the youngest spy ever to work for M I 6. And he was here and what he hoped would be his final mission. After Jack died he had spent two glorious months with Sabina before being contacted by Mrs Jones who had offered him this mission. And it was only close it was so personal and important to him that he took it. It gave him the opportunity to get revenge on someone who had done him wrong. Over the two months a lot of his greif had turned to anger and now he could take it out on someone. Someone he hated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Alex Rider

Chapter 2:

Alex settled into Anubis House with little difficulty. He didn't really make an effort to make friends with anyone but was on good terms with everyone except maybe Amber who acted a little too desperate at times. He didn't even find it weird how half of them snuck off all the time, he just kept his head down and his ears open for the mission. So far he hadn't found anything out and was beginning to think that Mrs Jones had been wrong but suddenly, one night, everything became clear.

Jerome had needed to steal the dollhouse for the collector for ages and tonight was his chance. Quietly, he snuck downstairs with it trying not to bump into anything. Gosh it was heavy. It was a cold night but somehow he managed to get it to Jasper without being seen. He felt awful having to do this to Sibuna again.

"Well done Jerome, this is just what the collector wants" Jasper said when he saw the dollhouse. "Is the collector coming here?" Jerome asked, a little suspicious. "No, I'm meeting him on Hampstead Heath," Japer replied casually, too absorbed in the doll house to think. Jerome said good night and got his bike to follow Jasper. He wanted to see the collector for himself.

Alex had seen Jerome with the dollhouse sneaking out. He had been suspicious of Jerome from the beginning what with all the secret little meetings with Jasper and all the stuff about his dad. Having not much else to do Alex decided to follow Jerome. At the library he got out his Blackberry and turned on the app Smithers had given him to turn it into a listening device. He hears what Jeromes and Jasper were saying clear as a bell and frowned. This was getting weird. Alex got on his bike and followed Jerome. At the heath he saw Jerome sneak behind some bins and hid behind him. Jasper arrive and got out with the doll house. Why was that thing so important? Another car drew up and out got a man in a hooded cloak. He picked up the dollhouse and put it in his car.

"Trudy, where's Trudy?" Jasper screamed "We agreed-"

"We did not agree anything. I call the shots around here," said the man. He was using a voice changer. Alex was confused. Trudy? What did she have to do with this? Didn't she go to work for Jasper? Meanwhile Jerome was angry. Why would nothing ever go right?

With a roar of anger Jasper tore back the man's hood and the collector turned round to face them.

"No, it can't be Rufus!" Jerome whispered. "He's dead!"

Finally though Alex. He stared at the collector with a feeling of hate. He didn't care if Jerome knew him or not or what he called himself now. Rufus Zeno and Renee Zellman were both cover names. And Alex didn't care if Mrs Jones wanted him to arrest him. Alex knew right there and then that this man deserved to die and Alex was going to kill him.

_Sorry its been such a long time. Please review and answer this:_

_Who is Rufus to Alex?_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok as pointed out by Analya-Goddess of Emotion, Alex's eyes are brown not grey so thanks for that. And I do realise now that last chapter was a little confusing so I will try to make this one clearer. Some of this is a little OOC for Alex but I hope you like it. The story is mainly about Alex so I'm sort of flying over the mystery and chosing the parts I need

**Alex's POV**

Ash! Anthony Sean Howell, former friend of John Rider, former godfather to Alex and forme agent and mostly recently ASIS agent. Until he had betrayed everyone working for Scorpia and Snakehead. The man who had killed my parents, betrayed me and left me to be dissected as an organ donor until I was dead. And the man who had thought to be dead after being shot by soldiers on dragon 9 in the middle of the Indonesian Ocean when he had been trying to cause a tsunami that would destroy half of Australia! But how could he be here, pretending to be Rufus?

To me it doesn't really matter. I just knew what he had to do. Ash got back into his car and drove away and Jerome went to talk to Jasper. I couldn't follow without being seen and besides, its too soon to go after him. I need a plan.

**A few weeks later, the day after Rufus has kidnapped Jerome**

By now I had pretty much sussed out what was going on here, with Sibuna, the mask, Senkhara etc. They made it pretty easy for me to be honest. They weren't very subtle and quite predictable. Of course Smithers' gadgets had helped. As well as the listening device app, there was a few "bugs" in the shape of a flies which I left around the house (which double as cameras) and the Nintendo he gave me on my first mission that I could use as a photocopier, scanner etc.

I was spending another evening watching the bugs cameras in my laptop when Patricia ran into Nina's room into Sibuna and told them that Rufus had kidnapped Jerome. What? That was the one thing I hadn't learnt a lot about. How did these guys know Ash? And why did they think he was dead before? And what does he want with Jerome? Questions swirled around my mind but I kept listening. Fabina, Alfie and Patricia decided to go to a barn where they though that Rufus might be keeping Jerome tomorrow. Perfect.

**The next day,**

Keeping a god 20m behind Sibuna on my bike was quite tricky but fortunately the barn wasn't far. In my rucksack I had all my stuff since with a bit of luck there would be no need to return to Anubis House tonight and I could finally go home. I had all my gadgets as well as a homing device which I could activate to contac to come and arrest him although I wouldn't activate it until he was dead. Most important I had an FN/ Browning M.1903 single action semi-automatic pistol with 7 rounds already loaded into a compact magazine. The barn came into sight and I threw down my bike and ducked behind some bushes and took out my gun. Suddenly the door of the barn burst open as Jerome made a break for it I could see the others hiding behind a wall and we were all silently willing him to escape but to no avail Ash was too good and got him As he tried to drag him inside I realised that this was the best chance I would have to get him. I would safely bet that Ash would be unarmed since he wouldn't need to be. Plus if I did it now, the confrontation would be in the open and I could force Ash to let Jerome go.

I stepped out from behind the hedge and shouted "OI, ASH!"


End file.
